


studybuddy.com

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [4]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Gen, Small scenario between Castiel and Armin, Studying, a request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Armin had long since moved passed picking fun at the guy who claimed no need for study, and had instead turned to bribery when it came to borrowing notes.





	studybuddy.com

When Armin arrives, there’s the soft _twang_  in the air, barely noticeable with the buzz on the street, that suggests someone was home. If he had to take a while guess, it meant that Castiel was out on his balcony, probably aware that Armin was running just a few minutes late. 

Only a few, Armin thought to himself, as he wiggled the handle of the front door. Finding it unlocked, Armin let himself in, a loud “hello” leaving him just as the door clicked behind. Throughout the apartment, the incoming bark of Demon resounded, giving Armin a reason to laugh before he was bowled over.

“You finally decided to show up.”

Pushing Demon’s face away from his own, Armin can only grin up at the unamused look on Castiel’s face. “You left the front door open. That’s not very safe, you know.”

“And you’re late. What would’ve happened if someone else barged their way in?” With a little amount of fake distress in his voice, Castiel unfolded his arms and helped Armin to his feet. “Seriously though… you’re like an hour late.” The look on his face turned upwards, somewhat representing a smirk more than a smile. 

Brushing himself off, Armin nudges Demon away from his bag, and offers a simple “I brought food?”

With a snort, Castiel nudges his head in the direction of the rest of his apartment. “Come on.”

Armin follows two steps behind, Demon hot on his feet, as they reach the rest of the apartment. A quick changeover of food (burgers, fries, a milkshake for Castiel), and Armin goes to settle at the coffee table. Set aside was already Castiel’s notes, highlighted and annotated. Armin had long since moved passed picking fun at the guy who claimed no need for study, and had instead turned to bribery when it came to borrowing notes. Castiel was surprisingly easy, especially after it was revealed through a long line of reliable contacts that he didn’t make much in the way of food. And of course, who would Armin’s mother be if she didn’t need to prepare food for six.

Castiel lands on the couch with a huff, head nodding to some unheard rhythm, burger in hand. 

“Thanks again, man.”

With a raise of his hand, Castiel almost seems to be toasting with his burger. Mouth full, he mumbles out a “no problem” before returning to his food. 

“Game?” 

Armin nods at his bag, before returning to the notes. Nothing was sinking in yet, as it hadn’t for the past few weeks. Rummaging behind him, Armin assumed it was either Demon going for scraps or Castiel through his bag. With a finger, that may or may not have been greasy, Armin begins his usual method - vaguely pointing at things to get some response out of Castiel. For the most part, he was helpful, but there were vague protests in between of getting grease on the paper.

“Put your damn food down if you’re going to do that.” Or at least, that’s what Armin assumed he said. It was mostly just sounds around food that was supposed to be words.

“Alright, alright.”

“You just need to pass this test, right?” Castiel finally seemed to eating long enough to comment, and Armin turned only to find that everything given was gone. Casually sipping on his milkshake, Castiel was flipping through games on Armin’s console, completely at ease.

“Yeah… until the next one.”

“When’s the next one?”

Armin snorts at that, turning back to the work before him. “Oh… Monday.”

There’s exactly a three second pause, before something vaguely pillow shaped collides with the back of his head, and his own laughter rings out loudly. 


End file.
